One Night
by Lyzandra
Summary: Anything can change in the matter of a night no matter who you are. Rin and Sesshomaru are no exception to that rule. AU, perhaps some slight OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone from the Inuyasha gang, so don't sue me.

**Chapter One**

Rin Akai woke up to the sun's rays shining directly in her face. She pulled a pillow over her head, hoping to drown out the light, but her efforts were pointless. Some how the rays still managed to get to her half-lidded eyes, demanding that she was being lazy.

Her head ached. The tension was so bad she was able to feel her heart beating through her temples. She quickly decided that she drank too much champagne when she was out last night, but she promised her Kagome that she'd go with her, Inuyasha and a few other friends to celebrate their engagement.

The engagement party was gorgeous. The hall that was rented was decorated in red and white roses, petals of various flowers is the same two colors had been thrown about making the large room look absolutely beautiful. There was music and dancing, people having a good time. The evening turned out to be absolutely perfect. She couldn't be happier for her two friends. They were so in love, and now they wanted to the world to know it.

With a sigh, she pushed the covers from her body only to discover that she was as naked as the day she was born. Was that an arm draped across her stomach. She blinked and did a double take. What the hell was going on? The covers were quickly pulled back over her body, clenched tightly against her chest. She -never- slept naked, let alone with anyone else in the bed with her. And there was an unfamiliar ache between her thighs.

After working up the nerve, she looked to her left and found who the arm belonged to. It was none other than Inuyasha older brother, Sesshomaru Hataru. Panic quickly surged through her small body. No, she couldn't have slept with him. It just wasn't possible. The two hated each other more than anything in the world.

Rin shifted the covers a bit to catch a glimpse underneath the sheets and found that he, too, was naked. Yes, it had been confirmed. What made matters worse, was she had been a virgin the night before. That wasn't the case anymore.

This was great. Just great. She drank too much the night before, and because of that, she slept with the one person she couldn't stand to be in the same room with. She needed to escape. There was nothing else to it. She had to get the hell out before he woke up and noticed that she was even there.

Her small frame tensed when she felt him shift next to her. The arm that was thrown across her in a haphazard manner moved as well, his hand coming to rest on one of her perfectly rounded breasts. Her breath hitched and her heart thudded almost painfully against the back of her ribs. There was no way to avoid this. He was certain to wake up now.

Of course, she wasn't to be disappointed. She stole another glance next to her and found a pair of gold eyes looking back at her. Before he could give it a second thought, he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was hot, breath-taking, soul shattering. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be kissing her like this. They hated each other.

Didn't they?

Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss a few minutes later and flicked his tongue over her lower lip, gazing down at the passion flushed beauty in front of him. Her chocolate colored eyes drifted open to study him for a moment while she gathered her bearings. Again, she wondered why this was happening. This wasn't right. Were there people ice skating in hell now? If she were to look out of the window would a pig fly by? Certainly the world was about to end.

Rin removed his hand from her breast and scooted to the other side of the bed. She made quick work of getting to her feet, still clutching the covers to her chest. That was a mistake. As she moved, the covers came with her, revealing inch after inch of his pale flesh in its wake. She was well aware that she was being watched, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that by merely gazing upon her made her want him.

While he watched her, he slipped his hands underneath his head and laid on the bed in all his naked glory. Last night proved to be interesting indeed. She was a highly responsive woman. Giving in to all of his ministrations. Begging him to make love to her. Urging him to move within her at pace he thought impossible. He was surprised at how much stamina the small woman held. But, what surprised him more, was the way she mewled his name. Hearing that caused the walls around his heart to come crashing down. Of course, that knowledge would be kept to himself.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

The petite brunette woman made quick work moving around the room, grabbing her clothes. Her waist length raven colored hair billowed out behind her, making him ache to run his fingers through those tresses. She didn't answer him at first. All she wanted to do was forget that last night had ever happened, to go back to her life before she allowed him, in her drunken state, to be her first.

"Yes. I'm going to get dressed, then I'm going to leave." She replied, unable to hide the shortness of her tone.

It was then that she took in her surroundings. The room was decorated in rich reds and white. A king size canopy bed that was encased by red, sheer satin curtains, which were drawn, sat in the middle of the room, the bed where he was still laying. The windows and the french doors that lead out the balcony were adorned in sheer, white satin curtains. Antiques were placed here and there. Pictures, vases, old weapons from different eras. All of the furniture, including the bed, were antiques as well. This room looked like it belonged inside of a museum. Then it dawned on her. She was standing in the middle of his personal bedroom. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

Rin watched as he climbed out of bed and stretched, standing before her like some sort of Greek God. One thing was for sure, he wasn't ashamed of his body. And why should he be? He was absolutely perfect. He was well muscled, but not overly so, with beautiful alabaster skin, golden eyes and silver hair. He certainly was one of a kind.

Sesshomaru pulled on a pair of boxers and moved over to her, taking the small pile of clothes she held in her arms. He set them aside, then enveloped her in his arms, pulling her flush against his body. "Come now, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself."

Her cheeks betrayed her, turning a bright shade of pink upon hearing his words. "It doesn't matter if I did or not. It shouldn't have happened. We hate each other in case you've forgotten. We can't stand to be in each others company. So why don't you let me go so we can get back to the way things were?"

"And what if I don't want to go back to the way things were?" He asked before pressing his lips against her neck.

"Then, I'd say you were crazy." Rin murmured before pushing herself away from him. "I won't be seeing you around."

With that said, she gathered her things once again and excused herself from the room, leaving him with a smirk on his face. If she thought that was true, she was in for an awakening very soon.

Rin moved through the front door of her apartment and dumped her things on the table. In the matter of a night her life had become complicated, and she'd never be able to forget it. Deep in the back of her mind, she was happy that it had happened, but it still shouldn't have. She vowed never to drink so much again as long as she lived. Alcohol only led to trouble.

She could still smell his cologne on her skin. The scent caused her heart to flutter. He had always smelled so good, but the reality of it all came crashing back. They hated each other. Why? She couldn't for the life of her figure out why they hated one another. There was never really any reason for it. The whole thing seemed petty to her now.

A shower was what she needed. The warm water would surely soothe her aching muscles, but the one thing it wouldn't do was wash the past away. Dwelling on it was completely pointless, she realized this, but Sesshomaru was her polar opposite. He was quiet, brooding, cold, callculating. Her list could go on and on, but she didn't have that kind of time. All of those things about him drove her absolutely nuts, and that was the only reason she had to hate him. It all seemed a little harsh now that she thought about it. Surely she shouldn't hate him just because of the kind of person he was.

"Rin, you're a first class, see exhibit-A idiot." She muttered to herself. "You can't hate someone for who they are."

She made her way back to her bedroom and kicked off her shoes. Her bedroom, compared to Sesshomaru's, was plain. She didn't have all the elaborate antiques filling her personal space. Most of her furniture had been hand-me-downs from her family. She took in her things and sighed, shaking her head a bit.

A queen size bed was settled on the far wall, nestled between the only two windows in the room, which happened to be covered by creme colored tapastries. Her entire room was done in creme and white, two bland colors that held no life within them. Now that she thought about it, her entire room reflected on her. She, herself, had no life. Maybe it was time to change all of that. Perhaps it was time for a makeover. Both with herself and inside her home.

Rin found herself standing in front of the full length mirror tucked in one of the corners of her room and studied herself. She could be classified as pretty, perhaps even beautiful in the eyes of some, but the way she dressed, one would never be able to tell. Her taste in clothes was lacking. She found herself dressed in a plain black dress, worn to the engagement party, that didn't even accentuate her curves. The hemline fell just above her knees. All in all, this dress was something her grandmother would wear, and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She needed new clothes. Something fit for a twenty-three year old.

"Maybe Kagome will want to go shopping." She said aloud as she made her way over to the phone. The numbers were punched in, and it was placed to her ear.

"Hello?" a male answered sleepily.

Rin frowned. "Hey, Yash, I didn't meant to wake you up, is Kagome there?"

"Yeah, hang on a minute."

All was quiet for about thirty seconds before the sound of a woman's voice filtered through from the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing later?" Rin asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Inuyasha's going to the office for a few hours, so I'll be free for the most part. Why, what's up?" Kagome inquired.

Rin sank down onto her bed and crossed her legs, twirling the cord of the phone around her forefinger. "Well, I was wondering if you might want to go shopping, maybe get some lunch. I'm in dire need of female company."

"You know, that sounds like fun. The new mall opened about a week ago, and I still haven't been. How about we meet up in front of your place in about two hours, then we can head over in my car?"

Rin smiled. "That sounds great. I'll see you then."

The two said goodbye, then she hung up. No matter how much she liked the smell of him upon her flesh, it was time to take a shower. Without a second thought, she moved into the bathroom, which was decorated just as blandly as the rest of her place, and undressed. She slipped under the spray of water after adjusting the temperature and let it roll down her body. She was right to think it would soothe her aching muscles.

Rin slipped out of the shower an hour later, well, she would have stayed in if the water hadn't started to get cold, then wrapped a towel around herself. That had done her loads of good. She now felt completely relaxed, felt like she could take on the world. Once her ebony tresses were secured in a towel to dry, she moved back into her bedroom, but she came to an abrupt halt when she saw a certain someone settled on her bed.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the bathroom door when it opened and smiled when she stepped through. He couldn't keep himself from looking her over. His gaze was heated, intimate. This morning when he woke up, all he wanted to do was make love to her again, but he hadn't been given that luxury. He hoped to make up for that now.

"What are you doing in my bedroom? How did you even get into my apartment?" she asked. She should be furious with him for breaking and entering, but she couldn't bring herself to be.

"You'd be surprised what fifty bucks can do." He stated with a smirk. "You left in such a hurry this morning, I didn't have the chance to even say goodbye."

Rin scoffed, making a mental note to reem the doorman when she had a chance. "I'm sure. Get out so I can get dressed. I've got someplace to be in an hour."

Sesshomaru placed a hand above his heart and frowned. "You wound me, Rin. I came over to give you an appropreiate goodbye and you turn me away. What kind of woman does a thing like that?" He smirked inwardly. She was so cute when the vein in her forehead popped out when she got angry.

"If you don't get out, I'm going to call the cops!" She snapped.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her, his hands wrapping around her biceps to pull her against his body. "Now, Rin, let's be completely honest here. You don't really want me to leave, do you?" He brought his lips to her neck, barely brushing them against the nape of her neck.

Her eyes drifted closed, and she tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access. She couldn't think, her heart beat furiously against her ribs. Snapped back to reality when she felt his hands go to the ties of her robe, she pushed him away from her. "No. This isn't going to happen again. Last night shouldn't have even happened." Her lean fingers clutched her robe together. "I think you should leave, Sesshomaru."

"Is that what you really want, Rin?" he asked.

Rin nodded and took a step away from him. "Yes. I have plans."

Sesshomaru nodded. He brushed a chaste kiss to her forehead and excused himself. She kept saying that they hated each other, and maybe that was true where he was concerned, but it wasn't true where she was concerned to. Yes, she was cheerful and wanted to be everyone's friend, but he didn't hate her. Over the years he found himself oddly drawn to her, but he couldn't quite explain it. He didn't really know if he wanted to either. For now, he was willing to back off and leave her be since it seem to be what she wanted. He would keep his distance and live his life like he always had. Things would go back to normal.

He slipped out the front door and closed it behind him. His mind was made up. If anything was going to happen between the two of them, she would have to come to him. The ball was now in her court.

Rin kept true to her word. She met Kagome outside of her building at the appointed time, then went into just about every store the new mall had to offer. She spent well over the limit she gave herself, buying things for herself and her apartment. When she made the choice to overhaul her life, she meant it, and now she was well on her way. The only thing she didn't plan on changing was her hair. It took her years to get the wavy locks down to her waist. It got the occasional trim, but it was there to stay.

Now she and Kagome sat at a corner table in a qauint little Japanese restaurant that they frequented. A place where everyone knew who they were. A place their friends, Miroku and Sango Houshi owned.

Kagome watched as her friend pushed her food around on her plate with a friend. She noted that she hadn't been quite herself since they left her place a few hours ago. "Rin, is everything okay? You look like something's bothering you." When she didn't get an answer, her frown deepened. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I slept with Sesshomaru last night." Rin said softly. So softly that it was almost inaudible even to herself.

Her friend blanched slightly. She wasn't sure if she heard corrently or not. "Wait, did you just say you slept with Sesshomaru?" She asked again, hoping to clear the matter. When Rin nodded, she gasped. "Well... wow... I... uh... I don't really know what to say. I was under the impression the two of you couldn't stand the others company."

Rin sighed and set her chopsticks aside. Why did he have to show up at her apartment? Things would have been so much easier if he would have left well enough alone and kept his distance from her, but he couldn't do that. The bastard must live to torment her. Yes, that's exactly it. He was just doing all of this to get a rise out of her.

"We can't. At least I thought we couldn't." She sighed again. "I don't know, Kagome. I just don't know. This whole thing confuses me. I thought I hated him, but I don't. Yes, he's cold and emotionless, but I think there's so much more underneath it all. I was so drunk last night, and I don't think he was much better, but it happened, and there's not much I can do about it other than move on."

"Have you talked to him about any of this?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, and I don't really plan to. I plan on keeping my distance. Some things in life just aren't meant to happen, and I think last night was one of them. Hell, I can't even remember anything." Rin muttered with a sigh.

Kagome tilted her head slightly, letting her friend's words roll about in her head. She really wished there was something she could or say to ease her mind, but there wasn't. All she could do was offer her support, and that's what she planned on doing. "Are you even sure you two slept together?"

Rin gave her a look that asked 'Are you joking?', then nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. We were both naked, and I had an ache between my thighs that I've -never- felt before."

"Yeah, then you did." Her friend stated. "You know, this isn't the end of the world. Believe it or not, things like this happen all the time."

A man, not much older than the two approached the table and smiled, clasping his hands in front of him. He looked between the two before him. "How are my two favorite beautiful women?"

Rin looked up to Miroku and smirked. "You better not let Sango hear you talking like that. You know what happened the last time."

He grinned and took a seat on one of the last two remaining chairs at the table. "How could I forget? I had a Sango-sized handprint on my cheek for a week."

Kagome giggled. "Well, it serves you right. You're a married man now. You can't continue going around asking every attractive female you see if they'll bare your children."

"Exactly. One of these days, you'll ask the wrong woman, and she'll castrate you with her bare hands. I'm sure you don't want that, now do you?" Rin asked, unable to keep the sinister tone out of her normally sweet voice.

Miroku shifted on his seat, his hands coming together to rest between his legs. "You make an excellent case, but alas, old habits die hard. Perhaps I shall work a little harder to behave." He pressed a kiss to the backs of each of their hands and climbed to his feet. "You two enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you. Tell Sango we said hi and not to be a stranger." Kagome said.

Miroku bowed respectfully to the two before he turned and walked away, leaving the two women to finish their conversation.

"Kagome, please don't tell anyone about Sesshomaru and I. I don't want to make it public knowledge. You can't even tell Inuyasha." Rin stated, seriousness oozing from within her tone. She loved her best friend more than words, but sometimes she had a really big mouth. The last thing she wanted, was for everyone to know that she slept with Innyasha's older brother.

Kagome nodded and took a sip of her drink before grabbing her bag from the floor. "You have my word, Rin. I promise not to say a thing to anyone. Come on, let's head out of here."

The two women settled the bill and exited. Once Kagome helped Rin get her many bags into the house, she headed home, musing over the information she just got from her best friend. Things had a weird way of working themselves out. Fate was unpredictable. Well, maybe she should help fate along. Afterall, Rin didn't tell her she couldn't.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk at Oni International, a design company that was started by his father years ago, and when the old man planned to retire, he would become president, but in the meantime he was quite content with his position as vice-president. After Rin turned him down, he found himself riding around for an hour before he made the decision to head into the office for a while. He couldn't help but notice the shocked looks he got from the employees that happened to be in the building. He was never one to work on a Sunday, but here he was, going over mountains of paperwork.

His office door flew open.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell were you thinking?" Kagome snapped, slamming the door closed behind her. "What did you plan to gain by sleeping with Rin?"

The silver haired man leaned back in his leather chair and looked to the woman. He had to admit inside he was amused by her outburst, but on the outside, he was just as emotionless as always. He steepled his fingers and placed them against his chin, contemplating a few things. One, what business of it was hers if he slept with Rin or not. They were both adults, willing participants in something they had both wanted at the time. Second, the woman before him was overly protective when it came to her family and friends. And thirdly, he had no obligation to answer her in any way, shape or form. But, if it was an answer she sought, it would be an answer she wouldn't give.

"Ah, Inuyasha's wench. It certainly is a very unpleasant surprise to see you today." he said in his monotone voice. "As for what you ask me, she was begging me for it, so all I did was give her what she wanted. Not to worry though, it most certainly will never happen again. Less frumpy women are more my taste." Of course, he wasn't telling the truth, but like he decided earlier. No one, and he really meant no one, would know how he trully felt about Rin. He planned to keep it to himself. "Now, if you'll see yourself out like you saw yourself in, I'd like to get back to work now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "First things first. I have a name. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. K-a-g-o-m-e. And secondly, you're a cold-hearted bastard, Sesshomaru, and I feel sorry for Rin. To have someone like you be a person's first is hell on earth. Stay away from her." She turned on her heel and walked out of the office, slamming the door once again. Fate be damned. She had no plans of helping him get Rin. Not after what he just said. The man could suffer for all she cared.

Sesshomaru arched one of his perfectly shaped brows. The woman had courage, he'd give her that, but there was no way he was going to stay away from Rin. No way in hell.

**Author's Notes: **My apologies to those of you who have been waiting for me to update the other story I was working on. To be perfectly honest, I'm not too sure where I was going with it, so for now, it's going to be put on a permanent hiatus until I get things figured out. In the meantime, I know where I'm going with this one, and the second chapter is already in the works. And like much of the other authors who write, the more feedback I get, the more inclined I am to get things done. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so normally I would put this at the bottom of the chapter, but I think it fits better up here. This chapter is pretty slow moving, but it has to be done in order for the rest of the story to take off. I hope you all will forgive me for it. My thanks to the reviews will be at the bottom. :D

**Chapter Two**

Club Plush was bustling with people the following Friday night. Rin stood behind the bar, pouring and mixing drinks while a few men tried their hand at flirting with her. She hadn't seen or heard from Sesshomaru all week, and she hated to admit it, but she missed the man. On numerous occasions, she picked the phone up to call him, only to chicken out at the last minute and hang up. There was one time when he actually picked up, but she didn't say anything, only listened to his annoyed tone before the receiver found its way back into the cradle.

'I reiterate my previous statement. You're a first-class idiot.'

With the shake of her head, she placed a few drinks on a serving tray and passed it off to a random waitress when she spotted Kagome waving her down. "Naraku, I'm going to take a short break, think you can handle things for a few minutes?"

The second bartender on duty, a man maybe three or four years older than she was, looked over to her and nodded. He certainly could be classified as attractive with his long black hair and eyes so unique they should be copyrighted. Those eyes. They held so much mystery within them, that Rin often times found herself lost within the depths of those crimson orbs.

"Sure, but you're gonna owe me." He replied.

There was an undeniable hint of mischeif in his eyes, one that made Rin nervous for a brief moment. "Uh, okay, whatever you say." She offered him a smile before moving past him over to Kagome, who was sitting at the far end of the bar. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. I just thought that I'd come by and see how business is." Kagome replied. "What time do you get off tonight?"

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure to be completely honest. I guess whenever Kohaku comes in to releive me. Maybe I'll change and stick around here for a bit. Why?"

"Just curious, really, but that does sound like fun. Call me when you get off. Yash and I will come hang out with you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun, but for now I have to get back to work. This is already costing me." Rin stated.

Kagome arched a brow. "What do you mean it's costing you?"

"Oh, it's no big deal. Naraku says I owe him for covering for me. We are a little on the busy side." the shorter brunette replied. "It's no big deal. He's been wanting me to go out with him, so maybe I will."

"Rin, just be careful. Naraku is a creep for lack of a better word."

"Yes, mother, I'll be careful. Now, get. I have to go back to work. I'll call you when I get off." She waved goodbye to her friend and moved back to her post. Not even there for thirty seconds, and the drink orders were already overwhelming.

Rin was off the clock an hour and a half later. After changing out of her drab white blouse and black slacks, she slipped into a comfortable black mini-skirt and red tank top that hugged each of her curves like a lovers caress. She slipped on a pair of heeled black knee high boots, then ran her fingers through her hair. Once her makeup was touched up, she called Kagome, then moved from the bathroom out to the main area. Judging by the double-takes she was getting from the men around her, she picked the perfect attire for the evening.

After bringing her things out to her car and returning, she slid her rump onto a vacant stool. She ran a hand over her hip to make sure her cell phone was still secured in its place, then waved Naraku over. He approached her with a grin, his eyes never leaving her.

"Is there anything special I can get for you? Anything at all?" he asked. He didn't even try to hide the hidden meaning behind his question.

Even Rin couldn't overlook the hidden meaning, but she shook it off, ignoring it for now. "How about a virgin mudslide?"

Naraku winked. "Coming right up." He turned his back to her and began to make the drink she asked for.

Rin watched him out the corner of her eye for a few moments before she turned to look over the many people on the dance floor. She couldn't remember the last time she had been dancing. Or even if she had. What the hell? She yelled back to Naraku that she was going to go dance and to watch her drink for her, then she slipped off the stool and made her way out onto the dance floor.

The speakers that were located all over the building pumped out Jay Gordon's song Slept So Long. (see the Queen of the Damned soundtrack.) Music that people were able to grind to. She began gyrating her hips to the beat of the music, arms raised above her head. The sight was beyond hypnotic. Her movements were snake-like, graceful. Her eyes drifted closed, leaving her completely unaware that most every pair of eyes were now fixed on her. Even if she did know, she wouldn't have cared.

Sesshomaru moved through the entrace of Club Plush. He'd never been here before, but there was a first time for everything. He decided he wanted to have a drink or two, but that was a bold face lie. He was hoping he would see Rin. Kagome had a big mouth. When she told Inuyasha that they were going to meet Rin here, he grabbed his keys and left before anyone would even notice he was gone. And now, here he was.

Being one of Oni Internationals top dogs had its advantages. He never had to wait in lines. Always alert, he scanned his surroundings, taking in each person and what they were doing. He took note that most people had their eyes glued onto the dance floor and not on him. Not that he minded.

His feet carried him over to the bar where he took a seat on a nearby stool. He ordered his drink and made himself comfortable, turning his attention back to the dance floor. That's when he saw it. There was -his- Rin dancing in the midst of a group of men. And just what was she wearing? Never in the three and a half years that he had known her had she ever wore anything like that. She looked... she looked like a goodess. Something inside him snapped. Jealousy and possessivness soared through his entire body. She was his, no one elses.

Before he could even think about it, he found himself moving to the dance floor, violently shoving men out of his way as he went. This just wouldn't do. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the door, never looking back.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Rin seethed to where only he could hear it, trying to tug her hand from his to no avail.

Naraku looked up from what he was doing and caught a glimpse of what was going on on the other side of the club. He growled low in his throat. With one hand, he hand-vaulted over the bar and shoved his way through the crowds of people who stood between him and Rin. There was no way he would allow her to leave with another man. Willingly or by force. She belonged to him and nobody else, she just didn't know it yet.

"I believe the lady said to let her go." he chided, moving in front of the couple.

Sesshomaru stopped, slowly turning his impassive gaze to the man who dared try to intervene. "I suggest you move and stay out of matters that you have no business being involved in."

Rin looked between the two men. Judging by the looks they were giving one another, it didn't take her long to realize they were ready to rip each others throats out. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's okay, Naraku. I don't mind going with him." Of course that was a lie, but she put on one of her most charming smiles. Honesty, she wasn't too fond of the idea of the two of them fighting with one another.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, looking over to Rin. He gave a curt nod, then turned his back to the two of them. Soon, soon he would have everything he ever wanted, her being at the top of his list. He moved back to the bar, violently shoving people out of his way.

Sesshomaru watched as Naraku walked away, a hint of a smirk forming on his normally emotionless face. He would definately have to watch out for him. Rin was his. He'd be damned if he'd let anyone come along and ruin that. He escorted her out of the club and to his awaiting car out in the parking lot.

Rin pulled her hand from his grasp and glared daggers up at the man. He infuriated her. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I have no problem." He replied, unlocking the car door. "Get in." The tone he used left no room for defiance.

"You're a bastard, do you know that?" she snapped.

"Yes, I've been told that before." He stated, pulling the car door open. "Get in, or I'll put you in myself."

Rin glared at him and climbed into the car. She was beyond furious. Once her seatbelt was secured in place, she folded her arms across her chest and glanced out of the window. Why did he feel the need to be such a jerk to her?

Sesshomaru moved around to the driver's side and climbed in. There were quite a few things he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't sure where to begin. Giving her a sidelong glance, he determined that perhaps it was better not to speak to her right now. At this very moment, she looked as though she could spit fire.

The silence inside the car was deafening. Rin wanted nothing more than to reach over and turn the stereo on, but quickly thought better of it. Just when she thought she could take no more, he spoke, his voice as cold and uncaring as always. "Is there any particular reason as to why you look like a prostitute?"

Rin snapped her heated gaze to him, her eyes ablaze from his question. "A prositute?" She clenched her fists, her fingernails biting into the flesh of her palms. Small cresent shaped pools of blood began to rise to the surface. "Stop the car."

"I will not." Sesshomaru stated, keeping his eyes locked on the road in front of him. Truth be told, he actually liked the way she was dressed, it did much to accentuate her body without giving too much away, but what he didn't like about it was the way the men back at the club were oogling her. She belonged to him and him alone whether she knew it or not.

"Either stop the car and let me out, or I'll jump out while it's moving." She spat. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut once in a while? Why did he insist on acting as though he were better than everyone else?

Sesshomaru pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. He didn't have a chance to say anything before she climbed out and slammed the door, making his ears ring. Quickly, he climbed out. "Rin..."

Rin spun on her heel and glared at him. If looks could kill, the man standing before her would be moondust twelve times over. "A prostitute, huh? You know, I'm sick of you acting like you're better than everyone. You've got a lot of nerve, Sesshomaru." She felt like bursting into tears, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much his words hurt her. "Do me a favor and leave me alone." With that said, she turned around and began to walk again.

Sesshomaru stood planted in his spot, his amber colored gaze locked on her retreating form. It was well after midnight and there was no telling who or what was lurking about in the shadows. He couldn't just leave her. She could be raped, or worse yet, murdered. Neither were things he wanted to happen to her.

Without a second thought, he ran after her and grabbed her around her waist, then tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatos. Her protests and curses fell on deaf ears as he made his way back to the car. Even her fists pounding against his back went unnoticed.

Rin growled. She currently knew what the women of the Stone Age felt like. "Sesshomaru, put me down right now. If you don't, I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine." To prove that she was serious, she began to thrash and kick her legs.

Sesshomaru barely grunted when her foot connected with her stomach. Had it landed a little lower, he surely would have dropped her. He pulled the passenger side door open and all but threw her inside, then he leaned in to buckle her seatbelt. "I'm taking you back to my place so I can keep an eye on you."

Rin's pale skin turned a few shades paler. "What? You can't be serious! I don't want to go back to your place! I want to go home!" She watched him close her door and move around the other side of the car. She briefly gave thought to locking the doors and climbing over the center console in an attempt to get away. Yeah, that would make things better for her. Instead, she turned her attention back to the window she seemed to be so fond of. This was going to be a long night.

After he was settled in the car, Sesshomaru pulled back onto the road and headed in the direction of his place. Yes, tonight was going to be a long night.

"Did you find Rin?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha approached the bar where she was waiting for him to return.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I asked around, but only one person knew who I was talking about. He said she left with someone that looked a lot like Sesshomaru."

Kagome slammed her fist on the top of the bar gaining a few stares from some of the people around her. Not only was the man an asshole, but he was incapable of following simple instructions. She got to her feet and made her way to the exit without a word.

"Hey, what's going on? Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked giving chase.

"We're going to track your brother down and get Rin." came her simple reply.

Inuyasha stopped. Okay, he was confused. He couldn't even begin to imagine why she cared if Rin was with his half-brother or not. He was obviously missing something, and sooner or later he planned to find out. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he followed her out and to the car.

**Additional AN's: **As I mentioned before, this chapter was kind of blah, and it was shorter than the first one was. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. If I did, please forgive me. In the next chapter, I'll go into detail about how Rin and Sesshomaru met, and why it is they think they hate one another.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Without all of you, I wouldn't have even gotten this done. You've motivated me, and that's a good thing because I can be a slacker. Thanks again. Until next time.


End file.
